Prussia and the Quest For Dinner
by dontwearbacon
Summary: Prussia has nothing to eat at home and Germany won't cook for him, so he desperately tries to find someone who will let him come over for dinner.


I meant to write this after the Christmans event but I never got around to it. This is one of the two stories I've been secretly writing!

* * *

Germany did not get a lot of time off, but when he did he preferred to sleep the day away. Unfortunately for him, Prussia was much more energetic and was pestering him throughout the day.

"Hey West! What's for dinner? We got nothing to eat!" Prussia exclaimed, waking him up from a blissful nap.

"I don't want to cook anything, just eat the marzipan pigs."

"But I can't it them! They have faces!"

"Well, then you're on your own." Prussia groaned, he didn't have any money to go buy anything. His eyes lit up as he came up with an idea, quickly he ran down to the cellar. The cellar did not hold any food, but Prussia knew that, instead it was used to hold their extensive beer collection. Wine racks lined the walls, with several different kinds of beer organized by quality and value, further put into sub categories of brand; the farther back meant the better and therefore the important event only beer. In a medium sized box to the left of the stairs was all the non beer alcoholic drinks. Prussia reached down and grabbed a bottle of wine, he couldn't recall how they got it; from Italy most likely, he had given them most of the wine they had.

Prussia stood outside France's door and gave it a good strong knock. When the door opened the wonderful smell of bread and fancy cheese taunted his nose, Prussia stomach growled.

"France! Am I interrupting?"

"Oh no, I was just making dinner. What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see my good friend, who also happens to be the best cook in the world!" Prussia held out the wine. France chuckled.

"Do you wan-" France stopped mid sentence before looking Prussia in the eye, deadly serious. "Do you think this is some kind of joke? Get out!" He shoved the bottle of wine back into Prussia's hands and slammed the door. Confused, Prussia inspected the bottle then he saw it, the little Italian flag. France and the Italy brothers have been having an argument on who had the better wine since the dawn of time it seemed. Not to be deterred, Prussia knew another person he could try in the area!

Spain would be happy to invite someone to dinner, wine or no wine.

"Hey Spain, how about showing me some of those legendary churros you've told me about!" When Spain opened the door Prussia could smell the faintest hint of sangria.

"That sounds great! I just picked some tomatoes, and since you brought wine we can make some more sangria; I'm almost halfway through the pitcher I made." Prussia knew Spain quite well, this was code for "My favorite football time lost and I want to get drunk so I don't have to remember it" and Spain was a very scary person while drunk. Prussia wasn't that desperate for food that he'd deal with drunk Spain.

"Oh, sorry. I just remembered I promised West that I'd take Berlitz to the park. Maybe next time." As he walked away it just so happened that England was in the area and over heard him.

"You know, if you want some real gourmet food then I could-" Prussia ran away as fast as he could for dear life. Although, if he agreed then he could get sent to the hospiital to get his stomach pumped and get free food there (but he realized that that would be stupid because the hospital food would also be British).

Speaking of stupid, that was how he felt while stood outside Italy's house, he should have tried here first! Italy loved having a lot of people over for dinner, he didn't even need an explanation. Prussia knocked on the door, full of hope that this was his chance for a free diner. When the door opened it was Romano who answered.

"Ugh, it's you." Romano grimaced before glancing down at the wine. He took it and closed the door, Prussia could hear it lock.

Prussia thought of who else he could go to, Switzerland and Lichtenstein were out of the question because he had no money, Russia was just no (Belarus too, for the same reasons) Hungary would hit him for trying to swipe food from her, and Austria would invite Hungary over to hit Prussia for attempting the same thing.

Prussia came across the Baltics (minus Estonia) and Poland. Lithuania was not happy to see him, Poland was also displeased while Latvia always looked sad like that.

"What are you doing here?" Lithuania asked. It was time for Prussia to prove how awesome he was, he was getting really hungry around now.

"I can't see how my favorite former empire is doing?" Prussia said as he slyly weaseled his way in and sat down at the table. Whether it was bringing up the empire or passively breaking and entering, Lithuania seemed to get more ticked off.

"Where's the one with glasses?"

"The Nordics are having a potluck and Estonia is trying to get in." Latvia commented as Lithuania escorted Prussia out. Poland taunted him by holding a loaf of bread up to the window.

"Screw you guys! You're not awesome enough for the awesome Prussia!" He gloated. "Forget you, I'm going to the Nordics." The Nordics were meeting up at Denmark's house, which was good because Denmark was the Nordic he was on the best terms with. Prussia found Estonia watching from the bushes, who had brought vodka instead of real food. Sneaking up behind him Prussia gave Estonia a slight shove and grabbed the vodka before walking to the door.

"You snooze you loose!" He called before knocking the door, Estonia ducked back into the bushes as the door opened.

"You're finally here Sw-oh Prussia?" Denmark said confused.

"The fun has arrived!" Prussia said happily as he held up the vodka.

"Who's at the door?" Iceland shouted.

"It's Prussia!"

"Why is Prussia here?"

"Iceland want's to know why you're here?"

"I'm hungry and I have vodka."

"He's hungry and he has vodka!" As soon as Denmark said vodka Finland ran to the door.

"Of course you can come in! We have plenty of food!" Victory! They let come him inside. "We're still cooking some things, though."

"Oh I don't mind helping!"

"Then can you help me take the _Svið_ out of the pot?" Iceland said, Prussia didn't know what that was but sounded good. Prussia held the serving dish as Iceland fished out whatever the food was with two spatulas, the doorbell rung and Norway went to answer it. Finally Iceland got a good hold on it and dumped it onto the serving dish. Prussia stared in horror as the severed, boiled head of a sheep lied in from of him, its innocent eyes staring back at him.

"Uhh, where's the bathroom?" He asked, trying not to puke/ cry as he put down the dish. He wasn't really listening when Denmark said it was down the hall, instead rushing off for the door where he was saw the intimidating and scary personification of a country that was Sweden holding a plate of meatballs. He let out a squeak of fear as he felt light headed, everything faded to black and he fainted.

When Prussia woke up he was back at his and Germany's house, on the couch while Germany stood over him with a looking that was a cross between concern and disappointment.

"What happened?"

"Sweden said you passed out and he drove you home, he also brought some meatballs for when you woke up." Prussia looked over and saw a container of meatballs, the steam meant that they were still warm! He grabbed it happily and opened them up, as soon as he did the dogs caught a whiff and perked up, running over and climbing up on to try and get some.

"No! These are mine!" He exclaimed holding them out of reach, Blackie accidentally pawed Prussia in the gut, causing him to lurch forward in pain. The meatballs fell out of his hands and onto the floor, only to be demolished by the dogs before he could shout "Five second rule!"

Prussia went to bed without dinner that night.


End file.
